eclipse913fandomcom-20200213-history
Daniel Dalton
Before the RP Daniels parents met through their jobs, they worked in the same zoo, and had actually done that for quite some time before they actually met, or at least saw each other. But when they first saw each other, it was love at first sight, though they started out as lovers, spending their time together, since both of them had been in relationships where it had been so rushed that they had ended up breaking apart. Daniels parents wouldn’t make such a mistake again; they took their time getting to know each other before they decided to marry each other. The wedding ceremony was held on a beautiful summer day, no wind was blowing and the temperature was just perfect, it was like nature itself had blessed them. When the night came they decided that it were time for them to finally have sex, and out of that came Daniel. Of course they didn’t know right at the second, it took some time before they even noticed it. Daniel was born on the 6th of April the year after. At that time both of his parents had manifested as evolved humans, of course this -being a person with super powers- were all scary and that, but they had decided not to think too much about it, they had just gotten a child and nothing so trivial as getting super powers were going to take their attention away from that. They were really good parents like that, of course temptation were big for them, but they kept in control of themselves. Daniels life was as every normal child’s life; his parents did everything they could for him to have a good life, though they never spoiled him by giving him expensive toys and such things, since they weren’t that rich. Instead they took him out traveling often it would be hiking tours or such kinds of tours, mostly within areas that they could drive to, then walk the rest of the way. They always had fun on those tours, because all of them liked being out in the nature, especially Daniel and his father, they could use hours running around playing whatever they would chose to play at that time. Of course it wasn´t all good, especially not in school. Daniel didn’t quite fit in because he had no interest in the things like fashion, sports, and all that kind of things. Because of that he was bullied and that didn't have any good effects on him, it made him dislike simply being with people that he didn’t trust, in this case his classmates. So he became secluded often trying his best to just fit into the crowd so he wouldn’t be noticed, and thereby avoiding being bullied. That was his life through his entire school time, and when the time came were it was legal for him to move out and live on his own, he did exactly that, he moved out and got a little apartment somewhere in NY. It wasn’t because he didn't like living at home with his parents, they were sweet enough, but he simply wanted to be alone and live peacefully. He has then lived like that up until now, going from job to job because of his problems with working with other people. When his powers manifested he used most of the time to learn how to use them, he also tried to find others like him, even help those few unfortunate ones. One of those would grow to become a friend of his; her name was Emma Roberts a pyrokinetic. Daniel helped her as much as he could, but she was a difficult case. Together with a guy named Conall they tried to help her and protect her from The Company. But ironical enough he did later on find love in a Company girl named Ashley Knight. They enjoyed each other's company in Vegas, and without him knowing said love ended with him making her pregnant. Afterwards, he got mixed into a saving mission with the goal of saving the president at some point. Because of that, he got captured by The Company and later on recruited by Pacy McNeil. That was potentially his biggest mistake ever. Because later on when Emma the pyrokinetic found out she got angry, so very angry. IN the belief that Daniel had betrayed her, she tried to kill him with the help of one of her friends, a guy named Conall, the very same guy who he had worked with in protecting Emma. Of course their attempt failed simply because while they were fighting, Emma tried to burn Daniel with her powers, the pain great as it might be helped him it allowed his power to evolve allowing Daniel to create the disease sort of illusion. When he figured out what had happened he wasn’t slow to leave, it were hard for him of course, his body being very damaged because of the burn wounds Emma had given him. He was later found by a man going by the name of James Mosley, a man of great ambitions. He helped Daniel, cured him of his wounds the scars being no more than bad memories afterwards. James offered him help to exact his revenge upon the people who had hurt him, and of course Daniel wasn’t slow to answer yes to his offer. Quotes “There is a really good explanation for this.” “I just can´t remember it right now.” Daniel Dalton to Conall Saint Albans (The bane of My Existence) Category:Characters Category:Villain